


Gloomy Days

by koalaoshiz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz





	Gloomy Days

What is worse than being forced to stay at home while your boyfriend and most of your partners were out on a difficult case, and they asked you not to come? Having to stay at home while it was raining. Leaning against the windowsill with her forehead against the cold glass, Elize sighed in despair, bored to death. Usually, she would have just brushed their orders behind her shoulder and not care about it, but this time she knew they were right.

 

She was becoming more and more reckless, and some dangerous bad guys learned about her little… unnatural capacity. And because of that, they weren't getting tired of trying to capture her and use her power until her brain shut down the power for good. Since she was still young and not really trained in that field, because the telepath who tried to help her got lost and hurt in her mind, there wasn’t really anything she could do maintain some sort of balance between Seeing and keeping her sanity safe. Along with that, people having the same powers as herself were either not as powerful as she was or just dead, vegetables or just crazy cuckoo, into a little padded cell, not anymore able to get a hold on the present. Seeing so much without being able to really do something could make even the strongest person in the world go nuts.

 

Why wasn’t she crazy? All because she taught herself that she had to let the pressure out from time to time. By ‘surfing’ on that big wave of possibilities without trying to understand anything, just going with the flow and stopping when her head began to hurt . Then meditate to let her brain cool down and to stop shaking and crying. After that, she couldn't even stand correctly, sensing everything around her spinning like crazy and blurred. It makes her ill and being ill wasn't a thing she really loved, especially because it make her so weak she wasn't able to fight back.

 

Powerful with no real control. That was how people could describe her, if they knew about the lack of mastery of her power. Even so, she tried to make people think she was perfectly able to be master of what she was doing, and also being irritating and reckless. No rule to hold her back, no authority to refer. Which was untrue, because Jason (her boyfriend) and her biological father, the great archer Green Arrow (aka Oliver Queen) were both on her back to let her know all the things she was doing wrong or just to tell her to be more cautious. For Jason, it was quite normal. He has known her since she appeared in front of him, slowing him down efficiently and avoiding him to be killed, again. She also pissed him off. A lot. But little by little, he began to get to know her, first as a teammate, then as a friend and after some more time, as his girlfriend. It has been really difficult to made him trust her, and for nothing in the world she would throw that like it was nothing. Even if both of hem knew there was things who had to be kept secrets for their own good.

 

For her father, it was more complicated. When she first met him as Lightshot, one of her visions told the young girl that Green Arrow was her biological father, seeing him young and partying with a younger version of her mother. At first, she didn’t wanted to believe it, so when she had the occasion, and without being noticed, she took a sample of his DNA to run some tests. Results, and mostly science, doesn't lie. To be said, she was proud to be the daughter of such hero who, without super power, with just a bow and tricky arrows, could defeat huge and powerful monsters. But then she began to be afraid of his reaction if he knew she was his daughter. Would he be surprised? Ashamed? How would he look at her, then? Tensed and nervous, she began to put some distance between her and the old man. Finally, he discovered the truth after she got heavily wounded and needed an urgent blood transplant. Well, it’s better to say Batman discovered it and was quite eager to tell Oliver Queen. Who then looked really shocked, as if he had receive a ton of bricks on his head. After that little accident, both Elize and Oliver were quite awkward with each other. They didn't knew what to say, or how to act toward the other. Week passed, and their relationship began to seem less strange, and they both began to know each other more, taking time together, both as heroes and as somewhat father an daughter, doing normal stuff, talking about random things. But what he didn't thought to understand was she didn't really wanted him to act as a father toward her, as she already had one at home. He didn't seemed to understand yet. It was like he thought it was his duty to be all parental with her.

 

Sighing again, she stood up and yawned, stretching her back and patting her knees. She was leaning against the windowsill for too long, and now her whole body was filled with regrets. Regrets and a lot of pain too. Whining, she goes to her kitchen to take something to eat, because she forgot to have dinner earlier, as she did her pouty child, faking to not understand their reason for her not to come with them and began to resent jealousy because of that. Maybe it would be better if she stopped acting like a child for a moment. A long moment. Maybe some week. But it was hard for her to put down a mask she was wearing for quite too long.

She opened her fridge and winced when she saw it was nearly empty. She forgot that too. She was forgetting a lots of things lately. As she just got to Gotham after a month in Starling City, there was things she had to do and didn’t do, and she didn’t even do the must basic thing who was to go buy grocery. And now her whole kitchen was empty, all trace of food whiped away like sand in the desert, and her punishment was to starve to death. That was all she deserved for being such an idiot. Quickly going to her bedroom, who was small but really warm, like a cocoon, she stepped over her futon to her wardrobe and pulled out some practical clothes, a white jean, a big fluffy sweat with stupid graphics on it and a simple grey shirt who was made to go under the sweat and in the pant. Then she took her brown coat and put on her shoes, and she was presentable enough to go outside buy some foods. Her mind was buzzing like a bee, pressing her to go outside and, hungry as she was, she put the blame on her stomach. Taking her purse (who looked like a kitty, all brown and redhish) and putting it in the pocket of her coat, which belonged to Jason, she hopped down the staircase, humming a catchy song she heard on the radio this evening.

Finally outside, after several floors, she breathed happily as the cold cold air enter her lungs. It even washed her drowsiness. She felt so great she fought the envy of taking a cab, preferring using her little legs to walk to the store, who was luckily open at that indecent hour of the night. People were all around her as she stepped on the other side of the street, ignoring each others, unaware of the fact that this young blond girl was fighting a urge to run to her bedroom, because as people jostled her, some of their future and past flashed before her eyes, making her kinda dizzy and curse under her breath. She really should have taken that darn cab, but her stubborness maked her walk. Regrettable decision, as always. 

As she was going to turn around the corner to the big avenue, an explosion shook everything behind her, and the blast from the explosion shoved her into the lamp post, knocking her for several seconds. Cluntching her face and her now bloody forehead, she turned herself to see what happened. And she opened wide her eyes at the sight, shaking her head in disbelief “No…”.

That was her appartment who exploded. Her little cocoon of peace and relaxation in that hell of a town. One of the sole, rare, building where she could get some rest, some sleep as something in the walls disturbed her power, making easy for her not to have a catastrophic vision of the futur in her dreams, and when she was awake too. It as a strange barrier who helped and acted like a sanctuary. 

And now it was gone. Just like that. As ashes and flames spread out of the building, she stepped into a dark and small hallway, watching horrified as she tried to understand who would have wanted her dead.

Maybe not the ones who thought her power were useful. They would had just kidnap her, just not putt a bomb in her apartment to collect the pieces of her body. And, even if that would reduce the suspect list, it was a creepy thing to think about. And just to think she would be dead if not for her empty stomach, and also her cursed ability, made her knees really weak. Or maybe it was just her open wound and the beginning of a cerebral commotion. That surely was that. There was no way she could get emotional just by escaping death because of one, just one little omission. Shivering, she observed the firemen trucks coming from all directions to try stop the fire, and thought it would be a great idea to go away from that apocalyptic and depressing sight.

She had to get out of the light spot, for now. To be as sly as a mouse and not to be spotted by whoever wanted her cold as death. She sighed at another thought. Contacting her friends wasn't a good idea. And as she forgot her cellphone in her apartment when she leaved it, she couldn't even warn her family.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, a sharp and cold syringe plunged into her neck, and a gloved hand smothers her cry. She couldn't even struggle, as the man’s grip on her was too strong, and she was becoming too weak, her vision going dark quickly. She tried to grab on him, to do something but it was already to late. Too bad for all her training, but she had been shocked both by the loss of her apartment and by the blow when she hit her head. Plus that guy acted at the perfect moment, when all people would just either take picture of the fire or just watch it in awe an horror. That guy was a professional, and it was just too bad for her.  
Everything went dark.


End file.
